Vento e Lágrima
by DalitAninha
Summary: House não vê uma alternativa para ser feliz. A última acabou de ir aos ares... Baseada na música "Vento no Litoral", da Legião Urbana


_De tarde quero descansar,_  
><em>Chegar ate a praia e ver<em>  
><em>Se o vento ainda está forte<em>  
><em>Vai ser bom subir nas pedras<em>  
><em>Sei que faço isso pra esquecer<em>  
><em>Eu deixo a onda me acertar<em>  
><em>E o vento vai levando tudo embora<em>

House parou sua moto na praia. Estava cansado demais para lutar por ela. Desde que ela fosse feliz, é o que importava! Sentou-se na areia e contemplou o mar. Uma súbita vontade de mergulhar nele e deixar-se afogar passou por sua cabeça.

_Agora está tão longe_  
><em>Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai<em>  
><em>Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,<em>  
><em>Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção<em>

Ele sabia que ela era sua metade da laranja. Lisa Cuddy. A mulher que ele conhece a mais de 20 anos. Que a atormentava há 10. Eram um bonito casal juntos. Pensavam da mesma maneira em relação ao relacionamento. O vento, não muito forte, batia contra seu rosto, a areia nos seus pés lhe faziam sentir uma sensação estranha. Uma angústia nunca sentida antes. Deixou o choro vir, sem limpar uma única lágrima.

_Aonde está você agora_  
><em>Além de aqui dentro de mim?<em>

Diabos! Se não tivesse sido tão cretino antes, ele poderia estar com ela hoje, fazendo-a feliz e fazendo a si mesmo feliz. Mas não. Deixou que a dor tomasse conta de sua cabeça e com ela veio a péssima mania de não medir o que falar. Quantas vezes ele a tinha humilhado por apenas uma palavra mal dita?

_Agimos certo sem querer_  
><em>Foi só o tempo que errou<em>  
><em>Vai ser difícil sem você<em>  
><em>Porque você está comigo o tempo todo<em>  
><em>E quando eu vejo o mar,<em>  
><em>Existe algo que diz,<em>  
><em>Que a vida continua<em>  
><em>E se entregar é uma bobagem<em>

Poderiam ter tido filhos, provavelmente agora netos. Mas se não fosse tão cretino, miserável e ter feito aquela pataquada há 20 anos atrás, isso estaria acontecendo. Mas perdeu a mulher que ama para um cara que considerava amigo. Sua vida, toda ela, ele arruinou. Ao invés de falar de seus sentimentos a ela, resolveu se fechar em sua "bolha contra o amor" sendo quase desumano com todos ao seu redor. Por que culpá-los de algo que eles não tinha a menor culpa?

Já que você não está aqui,  
>O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim<br>Quero ser feliz ao menos  
>Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?<p>

Limpou o rosto e a garganta, tentando se recompor. O pôr-do-sol era bonito, e melancólico ao mesmo tempo. Muito estranhamente sentiu a presença de alguém junto de si. Olhou para os lados, não havia ninguém na praia aquela hora. Apenas ele. Ele e sua tristeza. Mas prometeu ao Wilson, quando descobriu do namoro de Cuddy e Lucas que ficaria bem, sem nenhuma tortura auto-infligida ou algo do tipo. Nada de Vicodin, bebidas alcoólicas e prostitutas. Ele se daria o luxo de chorar até não ter mais as glândulas lacrimais.

_Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos_  
><em>Sei que faço isso pra esquecer<em>  
><em>Eu deixo a onda me acertar<em>  
><em>E o vento vai levando tudo embora<em>

O vento continuava a balançar sua camiseta, as ondas molhando seus pés, e as lágrimas molhando seu rosto. Levantou da areia, ligou sua moto e rumou para casa. O que não sabia é se poderia viver vendo ela feliz com outro homem. Definitivamente, House percebeu que era o retrato da dor, e da infelicidade. Se achou no direito de se tapear. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, deixou a praia, tentando se recompor. Durante a viagem em direção a casa, ele chorava como nunca chorou antes. Um choro triste.

Sua vida não fazia sentido se Lisa Cuddy não estivesse com ele. Mas, em Lucas ela encontrou seu porto seguro. Um namorado perfeito, um pai perfeito. Coisa que House nunca iria saber. Pensou seriamente em voltar para a praia e se deixar afogar mesmo. Sua angústia iria embora? Isso ele nunca saberia também, pois era muito covarde a ponto de se matar.

Teria de mudar. Pra melhor? Na teoria, sim, mas na prática, ficava difícil.

O vento continuava a bater em seu rosto, as lágrimas molhando cada vez mais sua camiseta e a angústia de não ter o motivo para viver bem, viver feliz.

_**FIM**_


End file.
